


December 1st

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 1st

A frown marred soft features when dark-brown eyes took in the scenery laid out in front of a rented apartment. Snow was fanning over normally busy streets together with an icy and strong whist of air. Cars parked at the streets and a parking lot were by now covered completely in whiteness.

“Guess I won't get home tonight,” the blond male muttered when he palmed the window and leaned against it to take in more of the snow storm waltzing over Seoul. He shivered at the coldness and retreated his hand whilst snuggling into the fluffy pullover he was wearing that was at least one size too big for him.

“I certainly don't mind if you stayed a little longer,” a low voice muttered behind the blond and was accompanied by the shuffling of slippers. A smile tugged on lush lips when the blond turned around and eyed the owner of the apartment. The other was taller than himself by at least a head and his dishevelled light-brown hair all but screamed that he had just rolled out of bed.

A frown marred handsome features when the brown haired stepped closer, “Aren't you cold? You're only wearing my pullover and a pair of briefs.”

The blond chuckled when the other stood in front of him and let his fingers run through the messy strands of light-brown hair. “Good morning to you too, YunHo-yah,” he replied in amusement. “And just so you know, I'm not only wearing briefs and your pullover. There are socks on my feet, too.”

YunHo laughed heartily at that. “I can't beat you, can I, JaeJoong?”

“Nope,” JaeJoong replied with a grin and pecked YunHo's lips. He shivered though when a whist of cold air was fanning over his bare legs.

“So much for not feeling cold,” YunHo remarked cheekily. JaeJoong slapped his arm in return, “Shut up.”

YunHo chuckled when he pulled JaeJoong against his chest. He took in the view enfolded before his window and whistled, “That's what I call a snow storm.” JaeJoong only hummed in agreement and buried his nose in YunHo's neck. He tried to suppress a wide smile when one of YunHo's hands slipped along his inner thigh under the wide pullover.

“What do you think of spending the day in my bed. It's still warm,” YunHo muttered into JaeJoong's ear and the blond could literally feel the alluring smile gracing YunHo's lips.

Snuggling further against YunHo's chest he replied with a smile, “I'd like that.”


End file.
